El amor no muere
by karladepp
Summary: Loki le confiesa a Mayura que la ama, pero un suceso inesperado cambia la vida del dios y de mayura, odin decide matar a la chica, ya que despues de sus intentos fallidos de destruir a loki, quiere cobrar venganza, podra loki encontrar la solucion?
1. Verdadera identidad

_**El amor no muere**_

**Capitulo 1: Verdadera identidad**

Esta historia comienza después de que los dioses decidieran quedarse en el mundo humano después del Ragnarok, continuando con la vida de "mortales" que tenían, Loki como el niño de 8 años tan lindo, Yamino, como su asistente, y Fenrir como su adorado perrito, pero, ¿porqué Loki habrá preferido quedarse en el mundo de los mortales y no volver a Asgard como tanto deseaba?, algo lo encadenaba a Midgard, un sentimiento que incluso para el Dios del caos y la seducción era nuevo, un difícil que es muy difícil de admitir y comprender, un sentimiento más fuerte que la felicidad y más cruel que la tristeza llamado…

-Mayura Daidouji reportándose en la agencia de detectives Enyaku un nuevo día—llega gritando Mayura.

-Buenas tardes señorita Mayura—corresponde Yamino

-Hola Yamino, ¿hay algún misterio?

-No Mayura, todo ha estado tranquilo aquí—contesto cortésmente Loki

-Que triste, yo esperaba un buen misterio después de la escuela—se tiro en el sillón decepcionada—¡Qué tal si vamos en busca de nuestros propios misterios!

-Ay Mayura!, nunca cambiaras

Mayura tomo la mano de Loki arrastrándolo para que la acompañara en busca de "misterios misteriosos", Yamino, Fenrir y claro e-chan los siguieron.

Salieron de la agencia y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana, justo en frente del parque donde conoció Mayura a Loki en su forma original, lo que ocasiono que Mayura recordase los días en los que el pequeño Loki desapareció. Al llegar a la cafetería pidieron lo de siempre y se pasaron toda la tarde charlando sobre los misterios que se podían encontrar cerca de ahí, al final decidieron ir a un jardín donde según las leyendas habita una vieja bruja que busca almas jóvenes para ella poder rejuvenecerse con la esencia joven, Mayura estaba muy emocionada con el posible misterio que les aguardaba, llegaron al lugar indicado y accedieron en él; Mayura decepcionada de que el misterio fuera una mentira, propuso regresar a la agencia para posteriormente partir a su hogar, al llegar a la agencia Yamino preparo te para todos antes de que Mayura se marchara.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, mi padre debe estar muy preocupado

-Por supuesto señorita Mayura, esperamos verla mañana—dijo Yamino

-Mayura podrías quedarte un minuto, quiero hablar contigo

-Si Loki, pero pro favor que sea rápido ¿sí?

Subieron al estudio del detective Loki, al llegar cerro puertas y ventanas una a una.

-Mayura debo decirte algo y debe ser ahora—dijo Loki desesperado

-Si, ¿qué paso Loki?, esto es muy extraño

-¿Recuerdas la vez que desaparecí?

-Claro, como olvidarla, ¿qué hay con eso?

-Pues… ¿recuerdas al Dios que te ayudo a que volviera?

-Si, ¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que…ese dios, soy yo?

-Eso es imposible—dijo Mayura incrédula

-No tan imposible—musito Loki probablemente para sus adentros

En es momento Loki se cubrió de una luz amarilla muy brillante y se transformo a su forma original.

-Lo vez Mayura, yo soy ese Dios que estuvo aconsejándote y ¿Sabes porque desaparecí?

-Loki tu… eres… un… un… ¡Dios!—aun estaba en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar

-Así es Mayura, desaparecí porque era el tiempo del Ragnarok y era tiempo de volver a Asgard el mundo de los dioses, pero rechace la oportunidad de regresar, y en vez de eso, decidí quedarme aquí en Midgard

-¿Porqué Loki? ¿Porque nunca me dijiste la verdad?—de dejo caer en el sillón

-Perdóname Mayura, tenía miedo de perderte si te confesaba la verdad—se sentó a un lado de ella y tomo su mano

-No tienes porque pedirme perdón Loki—Mayura coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Loki

-Que bien que dices eso Mayura, me alegra mucho que siga siendo el mismo Loki para ti, Ahora, respecto a porque decidí quedarme en Midgard—tomo ambas manos de la chica—simplemente me di cuenta de las cosas maravillosas que había vivido aquí, que no cambiaría por la fría eternidad, y la experiencia más valiosa, te conocí a ti—Loki coloco las manos sobre el rostro de Mayura—sabes, de los humanos que conocí, ¿a quién aprecio más?—Loki comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la chica visualizando sus labios

-Loki yo…


	2. Un suceso inesperado

Capitulo 2: Un suceso inesperado

-Loki yo…

Justo en ese momento una flecha pasa justo en medio del rostro de los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-No lo sé Mayura, ¡escóndete!

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé, donde lo creas conveniente, solo escóndete ¡ahora!—grito el Dios.

Mayura corrió a esconderse donde pudo.

-¡Sal de donde estas rata!—grito Loki a la persona que lanzo la flecha.

-¿Me buscas a mi querido?

Loki se sorprendió de que fuera la bruja a que habían ido a buscar esa tarde, ya que Loki sabía que no existía.

-¿Tu?, pero si ni siquiera existes.

-Claro que existo estúpido—en ese momento la bruja se convirtió en Odín.

-¡Odín!—exclamo Loki.

-Loki, hace tanto que no nos vemos cara a cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Odín?

-Solo vine a saldar cuentas—Loki se altero al escucharlo.

-¿Cómo a que cuentas te refieres?

-Vamos Loki, intenta recordar, te ayudare, muy a mi pesar te deje volver a Asgard junto a los demás dioses, pero decidiste quedarte aquí, como si lo que yo Odín el rey de los dioses decreta fuera un juego.

-Decidí quedarme por una razón que tu nunca entenderás Odín.

-Créeme, lo entiendo perfectamente—entonces saco una daga de plata y la arrojo al librero, donde casualmente se había escondido Mayura, atravesándole así el corazón.

-¡Mayura!, ¡MAYURA!—el dios corre a socorrerla— ¡Contesta Mayura, CONTESTA!

-Tu amada no te contestara nunca, ¡NUNCA LO HARA! , Y bien, ahora me voy me divertí mucho haciéndote sufrir, oh!, y creo que Mayura se quedo "helada" al saber que eres un dios nórdico— Odín rio y desapareció.

-Mayura, por favor responde ¡MAYURA!—grita Loki— ¡Mayura!—Una lagrima broto de sus ojos.

Jamás había experimentado eso antes por nada ni por nadie, el saber que nunca la volvería a ver sonreír hizo que se destrozara en llanto, brazo al cuerpo ya sin vida de Mayura y lloro hasta quedar prácticamente sin lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente Loki despertó junto al cuerpo de Mayura abrazándola, solo lo vio unos instantes y bajo a la cocina donde se encontraba Yamino, e-chan y Fenrir.

-Papi, ¿Qué paso?, ayer no saliste de tu estudio y tampoco vi salir a la chica, y papi, ¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan hinchados?—pregunto Fenrir.

-Si señor Loki, ¿Qué paso anoche?, nos tenía muy preocupados.

-Ma-Mayura—comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa con Mayura señor Loki?

Al percatarse Yamino que Loki no iba a contestar, el fue al estudio de Loki a ver que es lo que había pasado, al entrar y ver hay a Mayura muerta lo comprendió todo, bajo de nuevo a la cocina.

-Señor Loki, lo lamento mucho, todo sabemos lo importante que la señorita maura era para usted.

-Yamino, llama a su padre y cuéntale lo que paso.

-Pero, ¿Qué le digo?

-No lo sé, que entro un ladrón y la apuñalo, no lo sé, solo hazlo, de sus ojos volvieron brotar lagrimas.

-Si señor Loki.

-Lo lamento mucho papi.

-Gracias Fenrir, pero me gustaría estar solo ¿sí?

-Si padre.

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic, espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews, es muy importante para mi saber su opinión .

Karla Depp


	3. El amor no muere

Capitulo 3: El amor no muere

Loki salió de la agencia de detectives con los ojos llenos de ojeras, hinchados y muy rojos, llego al parque donde antes él había estado con ella en su forma original, se sentó en la misma banca de aquella vez y se coloco las manos en el rostro cuando más lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, "Mayura, ¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué a ti?, Mayura, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, Mayura, te quiero y siempre te querré, te quiero, no importa donde estés Mayura" – pensaba Loki una y otra vez, sentía que debía desahogarse de algún modo y no lo conseguiría llorando, así que se encamino a otro lugar, a un callejón, totalmente aislado de las personas, se sentó en lo más profundo del callejón en donde nadie pudiese verlo o escucharlo.

-¡MAYURA!, ¿PORUQE TE FUISTE?, ¡MAYURA!, ¡YO TE QUIERO! – gritaba el dios desesperado, como si esperara una respuesta que jamás iba a llegar.

Loki se quito el saco y lo rompió con todas sus fuerzas, después comenzó a golpear la pared con los puños cerrados, si hubiera sido humano, probablemente habría perdido los nudillos por la fuerza que aplicaba, siguió golpeando hasta que algo lo detuvo, algo en su brazo no lo dejaba continuar, una mano fría y una sensación extraña, Loki volteo a ver a su brazo y vio que lo que lo detenía era una mano femenina, esta mano estaba muy blanca y tenía un brillo inhumano, al intentar descubrir d donde provenía dicha mano volteo y vio un rostro familiar, un rostro que él jamás podría olvidar, así es, el rostro de Mayura, ella estaba ahí, después de morir, no en carne y hueso, si no su espíritu, un fantasma.

-¿¡Ma-Ma-Mayura!, Mayura …

La mano del espíritu dejo el brazo de Loki y tomo su rostro.

-Loki, ten fe no estés triste, yo estoy contigo y lo estaré siempre – dijo el fantasma con voz angelical y sus ojos sin luz…Mayura comenzó a desaparecer.

-Mayura, ¡MAYURA! – Gritaba mientras trataba de seguir a Mayura - ¡Regresa!, ¡MAYURA!, ¡REGRESA! – Grito hasta que desapareció por completo – Mayura – se devasto se tiro en el piso de rodillas y visualizó un dije que brillaba mucho, más de lo normal, era un pequeño círculo con diamantes incrustados alrededor y justo en el centro en una luna que parecía estar llena, había algo escrito:

Loki, solo ten fe, y serás feliz

Yo estaré contigo, siempre

Mayura

-¡Mayura!, ¡REGRESA!

"No puedo regresar Loki, ni siquiera un dios, lograra traerme de vuelta, pero siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado pequeño Loki, recuerda, ¡el misterio llama!"

Escucho Loki en su mente.

-No Mayura, yo quiero tenerte aquí, en carne y hueso, no quiero vivir una eternidad sin ti Mayura.

"lo siento Loki", fue lo último que escucho en su cabeza. Se le quedo mirando al dije por un largo rato.

-¡Que tonto! – se puso de pie – ¡como no lo había pensado antes! – Musito – ¡Hell!


	4. Una vuelta por el inframundo

**Capitulo 4: Una vuelta por el inframundo**

Loki llego a su mansión entre animado y desesperado llevaba la ropa toda sucia y rota por la manera que descargo su furia.

-Yamino, ¡Yamino!—grito a su hijo.

-¿Qué sucede señor Loki?

-Necesito que me prepares ropa para esta noche.

-Claro señor Loki, pero podría saberse ¿Para qué?

-Iré a Helheim.

-Pero señor es muy peligroso ir ahí, porque no lo reconsidera.

-No Yamino, iré a ver a Hel, quiero saber si Mayura se encuentra ahí.

-Bien señor Loki, si ese es su deseo.

Pasó el día sin algún imprevisto, todo estaba listo para tomar el Helway rumbo a Helheim, un camino muy largo, tanto que tardaría 9 días y 9 noches en recorrerlo y llegar con su hija, listo todo partió con la esperanza de ver a su amada Mayura y que se encontrara bien. A Helheim solo iban las personas que morían en tierra firme y algunas veces iban los que eran asesinados y como Mayura fue asesinada quería pensar que se encontraba con Hel. El camino fue duro y muy largo pero al fin pudo ver el lago a la entrada de Helheim y a su perro guardián Garm, cruzo el lago sin dificultad alguna y el guardián le dirigió una mirada lúgubre.

-¿Quién eres tú?—le pregunto el perro.

-Soy Loki—respondió fuertemente el dios—¿Puedo pasar?, he venido a ver a mi hija Hel.

-La diosa no menciono nada sobre ningún invitado.

-Vamos Garm, es mi hija, y es urgente que la vea.

-No puedo dejarte pasar, nadie autorizo invitados.

-¡BASTA!—una voz femenina grito—basta Garm, deja pasar a mi padre, que ha venido a visitarme.

-Si mi reina.

El perro abrió las puertas del inframundo una a una, lo primero que vio Loki fue a su linda hija Hel de pie para recibir a su padre. Loki entro sin más demora y la chica corrió a abrazar a su padre.

-Padre, que bueno que has venido a visitarme, te he extrañado tanto, me he sentido muy sola aquí, pero al fin llegaste padre.

-Hel, que grato recibimiento, pero me temo que no vine de visita solamente.

Hel soltó a Loki.

-Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

-Odín asesino a Mayura y quería saber si estaría aquí contigo.

-¿¡Odín la asesino!, lo siento padre, debes estar muy triste, pero lamento decirte que Mayura no está aquí, aunque es un poco extraño que no haya sido enviada aquí, ¿no será que este en Asgard?

-¿Asgard?, no, eso es imposible, no murió en un campo de batalla, ni en una guerra.

-Padre sabes que algunas veces hacen excepciones, y si Odín la mato para fastidiarte seguramente no la iba a enviar aquí porque aquí si tienes permitido venir, y a Asgard no.

-¡Odín!, tienes razón Hel como no lo pensé antes, ese Odín me las pagara, no sé qué fue lo que hice para que me desterrase de esa manera y que ahora solo busque mi dolor y sufrimiento, pero en fin, gracias Hel, gracias por perdonarme y dejarme entrar en tu hogar—Loki abraza a su hija.

-De nada padre, te quiero mucho y verte me da mucha alegría.

-También te quiero Hel.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y disculpen los capitulos cortos pero asi deben ser XD, espero que les guste y porfavor dejen reviews, y para los que no entendieron Helhiem es el inframundo donde vive Hel, y Helway es el camino para llegar ahi :)


	5. Asgard

Capitulo 5: Asgard

Sus ojos por fin volvieron a abrirse, una luz blanca la cegó solo por unos segundos antes de poder acostumbrarse; cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al ambiente lo primero que logro visualizar fue a una mujer joven de cabello dorado y largo.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres?

-Descuida niña todo está bien, me llamo Idun, estas desafortunadamente muerta y esto es Asgard.

-¿¡Muerta!?, como que estoy muerta, ¿Qué es Asgard?, ¿Cómo morí?

-Fue hace poco, ¿realmente no lo recuerdas?, pues mira, estabas con Loki…

-¡Loki, cierto, el me acababa de confesar que era un dios y me mostro su verdadera identidad, y ¿Dónde está el?, ¿está bien?

-Parece que tampoco recuerdas que lo has ido a visitar, y si, el se encuentra bien, el está tratando de encontrarte.

-¿Visitarlo?

-Vaya Mayura creo que no recuerdas nada en verdad, mira te explicare, al morir tu alma vagaba por el mundo en espera de que te arrastraran al inframundo y mientras permanecías en Midgard siempre estabas al pendiente de Loki, pero a Odín al no gustarle esa idea me mando a mí a darte una de mis manzanas para que pudieras entrar en Asgard.

-Pero, ¿Qué tenia de malo ver a Loki?

-Pues veras…

En eso un hombre de avanzada edad llega era alto y con una poderosa aura casi tangible.

-Mucho gusto Mayura, bienvenida Asgard que será tu nuevo hogar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Odín el rey de los dioses

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Digamos que tengo planes para ti, ya que hay un dios testarudo que necesita una lección, pero no te preocupes Idun se encargara de ti, ya verás que te sentirás muy bien aquí en Asgard con los dioses.

Odín salió de la habitación más rápido que un rayo.

-No, Odín, vuelve aquí, aun tengo preguntas que hacerte y ¡Ni se te ocurra lastimar a Loki!

-Te importa mucho ese dios ¿no es así Mayura?

-Loki siempre fue bueno conmigo y no quiero que nadie le haga daño, Loki es bueno, ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿se encontrara bien?, me gustaría verlo.

-Niña, me gustaría ayudarte pero lo único que pude hacer por ti es dejarte pasar a Asgard, si vas a buscar a Loki Odín lo sabrá y te meterás en líos y yo por ayudarte, pero en fin te dejo sola Mayura, visualiza bien esta habitación y mira, la fuente es muy bonita ¿no?

Idun le dio un abrazo a Mayura e introdujo un botecito en una de las bolsas que llevaba en el vestido.

-En verdad lo siento Mayura, Loki también te quiere mucho pero no es necesario llorar al pie de la fuente, no servirá, pero para eso existen las lagrimas de las valkirias, usa pocas o se acabaran pronto.

Idun desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a Mayura completamente sola en esa gran habitación iluminada. ¿a que se refiera con las lagrimas de las valkirias? Se preguntaba Mayura, y sobre la fuente no sabía nada, se acerco a la fuente lentamente en busca de pistas sobre lo que Idun le había dicho, la fuente era muy grande y derramaba agua salada como la del océano, al parecer no había nada extraño en esa fuente, cuando recordó lo que Idun le había puesto en el bolsillo y lo saco, era un frasquito de agua a simple vista pero al leer la etiqueta todo cambiaba "lagrimas de valkirias" eso decía esta, ¿para que servirán?, Idun las menciono pero ¿en donde las usaba? La fuente, claro, la fuente fue otra cosa que también menciono Idun. Mayura saco las lagrimas y derramo un par a la fuente pensando siempre en Loki, en el momento en que las lagrimas tocaron el agua de la fuente esta cambio de color y comenzó a brillar dejándose ver el despacho de Loki con el dentro, se le veía triste y completamente solo, ni siquiera Fenrir se encontraba a su lado, Loki se encontraba en su forma falsa, la de niño haciendo ver la escena aun mas triste, el dios estaba deshecho, veía una foto de todos pero lo ponía especial atención Mayura, la extrañaba demasiado, en su mano tenía el dije que "Mayura le había dado", la chica al ver el dije recordó cuando se lo dio y también recordó las escenas que había tenido en Midgard incluso cuando ya había muerto, recordó lo que Loki le dijo antes de morir, le dijo que ella era muy importante para él, Loki era igual de especial e importante para Mayura y odiaba verlo triste, ella tenía que volver a verlo, tenía que disculparse, tenía que lograr volver a Midgard pese a las reglas de Odín, tenía que volver a ver a Loki, costara lo que costara.


End file.
